


5 Things Jono Wishes He Could Give Her & One That He Actually Can

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: Generation X, Generation X (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Drabbles, F/M, Relationship Problems, Sex, Wishing for things you can't have, angsty porn, body image issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: Like the title says, looking at the ways Jono thinks he falls short in his and Jubes' relationship in classic 5+1 format. Drabbles.





	1. Kisses

1\. Kisses

All kinds. 

Deep, open mouthed kisses as they stumble towards bed, lips catching in their haste. 

Worshipful kisses to every bit of her he can reach before she tugs him back to her mouth in frustration.

Soft pecks to wake her when she has to teach but was up late with Shogo. 

Silly kisses that bring a blush to her cheeks and a smile to her lips. 

Grinning, teeth bumping kisses. 

Teasing brushes that have her following for more as he pulls away. 

Post-battle "glad you're not dead" kisses.

Open mouthed kisses stolen between gasps and sighs as they move together in the middle of the night. 

Kisses up the back of her neck and down her spine. Over every inch of her that he wants to protect (all of them), especially the spots where skin pulls tight over bone. The curve of her hips, the arch of her shoulder. 

Slow presses that make his bones ache with how much he loves her.


	2. Love Bites

2\. Love bites

He's never had a lover that seemed so unbothered by his limitations. Some saw them as challenges, others as inconveniences. Most didn't feel the need to keep doing the things he couldn't do for them, which sent more of a message than they probably meant it to. 

Jubilee though, she's like the x-men's energizer bunny. Years in and her dedication to paying his body all the attention in the world hasn't wavered. She kisses him often, forehead to fingertips to ankle bones (only stopping there because she thinks feet are gross). 

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him (especially after the vampire thing) that Jubilee is a biter, but somehow when faced with the reality of it, he really, really was.

Nearly every inch she's explored with lips has been carefully nipped, nibbled or gently gnawed on. At no point in his life before her would he have described biting as a highlight of a sexual encounter, but after...well, a lot of things changed when he fell for her, biting's place in his sexual cosmos was only one of them.


	3. Oral Sex

Jubilee is...something else. 

The first time she goes down on him is the first time ever for her and she's tentative. Biting her lip with nerves between kisses down his side, over his hips and finally...there. 

\You don't have to...\ he reminds her, all soft understanding regardless of how much he wants her mouth on him.

His concern earns him an eye roll, a, "Duh," and a smile. "I want to though. Soooo...any objections?" In that second he couldn't think of one.

There are a lot of words people use to describe her. Delicate wasn't one of them, yet that's exactly what she is as she licks, kisses, teases and touches every inch of skin from his knees to navel over the next hour, never once growing bored or impatient as she drives him slowly mad. 

It's not long after the third time she's brought him to the edge and backed off that his composure (the small amount he'd managed to hold under that kind of assault anyway) vanished. \Jubes, please luv?\ His hips twitch under her hands and his fingers open and close around sheets and air.

She gives a questioning hum around his cock and arches an eyebrow while looking up at him, which only makes things worse.

More emphatically, \Please!\ He feels her mouth trying to smile around him, which doesn't make a damn thing better either. 

For the first time his motivation for wishing he could return the favor is completely selfish. He wants to put her through the same teasing torture he's enduring, wants to make her beg for relief the way he's so close to doing. 

Her mouth slides down further, the head just brushing the back of her throat, then she draws back again, rinse, repeat until his psychic voice is bouncing off the walls of their minds.

He makes her suffer, later. Draws things out with his fingers and filthy words until she's shaking and pleading for it to end already. When he finally lets it, she clings to him, swearing under her breath and nuzzling into his side. 

While her breathing slows his thoughts continue to go at a rapid pace. The air smells like sex and it makes him wish for the thousandth time that he could taste her, bring her off with his tongue, her legs shifting desperately on his shoulders. He moves and his knuckles brush her thigh and her breath stutters and catches at the touch. He repeats the gesture, watching her. He earns the same response, plus a light blush and a sheepish look. 

Wishing would have to wait, he finally had something infinitely better to focus on.


	4. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this. I'll try to finish the last two chapters later

4\. Children

"Jono, c'mere." Her hand flaps frantically in his direction until he joins her at the window, where she grabs onto his arm and holds it close without ever looking at him. "Watch this." She orders, a grin in her voice.

Outside he sees some of the older students playing with Shogo (Working at a school had that advantage at least, no shortage of baby sitters). Shogo walks a short distance away from them, then turns back and bursts into a full run, or the closest thing a flailing 5 year old can manage. It's not very fast but seeing as Jono's watched him go from toddling to this, he still thinks it's impressive. 

\What's he-?\

She waved a hand at him, "Wait for it." 

Shogo was running straight for one of his students and wasn't showing any signs of stopping. It wasn't Santo, so Jono wasn't worried, or at least he wasn't until Shogo made contact with Glob Herman and the impact sent him flying both into the air and back a couple yards. Jono jerked in surprise, ready to run out there and help, but the boy hovered for a second before slowly drifting down to land on his feet, all smiles and giggles. Quentin stood by and lowered his hand, a softer look than most people were used to seeing on his face. 

Jubilee tipped her head over onto Jono's shoulder.

\How long's he been at that?\

"No clue. Only saw two before you walked in." She gave a shake of her head, all affection, "Kiddo's fearless, isn't he?" He nodded and her hand slid into his back pocket. "We should have another." She sighed, half blissed out from the cuteness. 

More emotions that he was expecting hit him at that. A rush of heat and longing, quickly doused by guilt, shame, fear, anger and a type of grief that he didn't experience that often anymore. He reached out for her in complete defiance of his natural instinct to distance himself and spared a thought to congratulate himself on his personal growth. 

He hadn't quite gotten around to speaking yet when she looked up at him in concern. "Jono?" 

\Luv, I...\ he glanced away from her soft features and out the window again to watch Shogo launch into the air again. Something inside him jolted, wanted to protect him even though he knew he was safe. \I can't.\

She frowned thoughtfully, "You don't mean that you can't handle another just yet, do you?" 

He shook his head. \No.\ he wondered at the sensation of having a lump in his throat with no throat. \Hank did scans, years back now...inside, the flames go further down than here.\ he gestured to the bottom of his rib cage where the cavern in his chest seemed to start. \Low enough that I'm shootin' blanks.\ he paused and looked back to her, \Always seemed like a perk, only one, really. Til you. And 'Go. Never wanted a family before this, never though I could have one or that I'd be any good at it...\ her hand was on his cheek, cool and soothing. He leaned into it. \'M sorry I never told you.\

She tugged him down and pressed kisses to his forehead until it relaxed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprung it on you." She nuzzled her cheek against his, not disagreeing, but not blaming him for it either. "There are other options. Shogo's ours, right? How we got 'im isn't important." 

Jono nodded, a small smile creeping into his eyes as he heard their son's screech of delight outside again.

"Hank could try some science-y nonsense, or we could get a donor or we could adopt. It just depends on if you want another?"

Jono took the time to put some real thought into it. He loved Jubes and the fear that she would get sick of his crap and just up and leave him was mostly gone now. He loved Shogo and was mostly convinced that he hadn't completely ruined the kid. He ached to have the years he missed with him, keeping an appropriate distance because he and Jubilee were just friends. 

"You don't hafta decide now,like I said, kinda sprung it on ya." She sought out his hand, squeezing gently.

He shook his head slowly. \I want to though. I think yeah, I want another. Just wish...\ The melancholy tone that made fewer and fewer appearances over the years showed up to crash the party. \Wish I could give you that.\

A look crossed her face, she seemed torn. \If we have another you are. Doesn't matter where they come from.\ She gave a shrug and hugged him tight around his middle. \You gave me a family, Jono. You gave 'Go a dad. I don't care if we can't have a biological child.\ She went up on tip toes to nuzzle at his jaw. "Not that we should stop trying..." she said, a small smile forming. "Should probably double our efforts just to be sure...starting now." She used his hand to tug him towards their rooms, her smile broad and devilish. 

His eyes sparkled with laughter as he stumbled after her. \Right. Think I can manage that.\


	5. Breath

\WHERE THE FUCKING FUCK IS ELIXIR?!\ he didn't care if the sudden invasion of his voice in the mind of each and every one of his team members proved a distraction, he needed an answer now. 

Emma's cold tone answered. \Elixir is on the other side of the complex. The heavy fire is making it difficult to get him to your location. You're going to have to hold on.\ It sounded like she was playing mouth piece to Scott's orders. 

\Have Kurt 'port 'em here! Or us to him!\

\Kurt is otherwise engaged. You will have to wait, Jonothan.\

\THEN SEND ME SOMEONE WITH LUNGS, JUBILEE ISN'T BREATHING.\ He snarled and got a ping of surprise and worry from Emma. 

\I'll see if I can get Hank to your position.\

He started chest compressions, but knew that she needed rescue breaths for her best chance at survival. For the first time he found himself wishing she was still a vampire, he could open a vein if she needed it, would let her bleed him dry if it meant saving her, but now it came down to something as simple as air and he was useless. 

It felt like hours before help arrived, though it couldn't have been more than a couple cycles through the compressions. He was unceremoniously pushed to the side in favor of more capable hands, powers and lungs and he went gladly, standing on the periphery and pleading into his link with Jubilee. 

\C'mon Lee, come back to us.\ his hands flexed anxiously. \You've got to be ok. 'Go starts kindergarten next year, ye' can't miss out on all those macaroni projects.\ 

He watched his friends work, Emma holding Jubilee's consciousness to her body, Hank trying to stabilize her until Elixir could make it to their position. 

\C'mon now sparkler, we need you here. 'Go and I an' the team and our students.\ Emma was looking even more pinched around the eyes than usual. 

\I'll make it worth yer while. I'll bring you coffee in bed each morning. I've got at least a dozen godawful songs about you that I haven't had the guts to play fer ya. You don' wanna miss that, do you?\

She was pale, even more so than when she was vamped up and went too long without blood. \Jesus, Lee. You an' I are just getting started.\ 

A puff of blue smoke appeared, leaving behind Triage, desperately clutching a BAMF. \CHRIS!\

The man didn't acknowledge him, just crossed the distance to Jubilee and hit his knees. A couple seconds and a bright, pulsing light later and she drew her first ragged gasp of a breath. She flailed a little, sliding a foot or so back in the dirt, still heaving great breaths as if to make up for lost time. 

He was at her side in an instant, arms spread wide to catch her as she launched herself into his space. 

"I still have to scan her," Hank grumbled, looking anxiously at the firefight around them.

"Give them a moment, Hank." Emma chided, switching gracefully to her diamond form before heading back into the fight. 

Jono gave her a quick, grateful nod over   
Jubes, tucking her head a little further into his chest. He knew he needed to let Hank make sure she was alright, but the look in Emma and Chris' eyes told him how close he'd come to losing her. It made him reluctant to let go long enough for Hank to confirm what him arms were already telling him.


End file.
